Winter Wonderland
by DerenaGG
Summary: Its Christmas Time and Serena & Dan favourite holiday of the year. Their first holiday together as a family.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want you to go" Serena was stood in the doorway of her and Dan's bedroom.

"Well you know I want you to come with us" Dan zipped up the suitcase before standing up and turning to face Serena. Serena walked towards Dan and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him.

"And I want to come with you but I promised Blair ages ago" Dan wrapped his arms around Serena's waist pulling her closer.

"I know I know you're a good friend. I'm just going to miss you that's all" Shrugged Dan.

"I know and I will miss you too"

Serena tilted her head up to capture Dan's lips in her own, entangling her hands through his curly brown hair deepening the kiss. Dan grabbed her hips hands running underneath her blouse. Both were gasping for air as Dan lifted Serena up and pinned her against the wall. Her long lithe legs wrapping around his waist tightly. Dan began to undo her top button kissing down her neck and along her collar bone.

"Dannn" Serena groaned before attacking his lips with her own.

Dan carried Serena carefully over to their bed before gently laying her down and climbing on top of her, one hand propping him up and the other tracing patterns on her stomach. Serena began to run her nails up and down Dan's back lightly. Dan pulled away from Serena's lips both gasping and began a trail of kisses down her neck, softly grazing his tongue along her neck. Serena recovered her breath.

"The girls" She panted as Dan kissed just above her bra. He pulled away looking into Serena's deep blue eyes.

"They're fine, the monitor is there and Eliza would be calling us by now if she wanted something. Dan began kissing her neck.

"Plus the stair gate is shut so she can't get up here to disturb us" Dan looked into Serena's eyes smiling, eyes twinkling. Serena contemplated Dan's idea for about 10 seconds before smacking her lips against his. She needed him. She wasn't going to see him for a week. She was going to be lost without him. Serena pushed Dan onto his back and clambered onto his hips. Dan's hand began roaming up her back while their tongues duelled passionately. He grabbed the bottom of her blouse pulling it up over her head. Dan ran his hands over Serena's body fondling one of her breasts. Serena moaned into Dan's lips pulling him into a sitting position and began undoing his shirt while he kissed along her collar bone. Running his hand over her shoulder and gently pushing down her bra strap, Serena pushed Dan forcefully onto the bed kissing her part of him she could. Serena was gyrating her hips on Dan's. She could feel his growing erection through their jeans. Just knowing he was turned on by her, made her horny. Hungrily Serena's mouth was devouring his. Both Serena and Dan had forgotten about their daughters downstairs and the fact Dan was supposed to be on his way to pick up his sister and nephew to drive to Hudson. All the mattered was them, together. Serena's hand moved down moved down to Dan's belt unbuckling it and undoing the button his jeans. Serena and Dan were totally oblivious to the world outside their bedroom. All they could concentrate on was the need for each other.

"SHIT!"

Dan pushed Serena off his lap quickly hearing Serena's best friend Blair Waldorf. Serena turned and gasped seeing Blair quickly dropping Eliza's hand and covering the 3 year eyes with her hand. Blair had a giggling Liellah perched on her hip. Serena, Dan and Blair all blushed. Dan and Serena trying to cover themselves up.

"I umm, I will wait downstairs for you" Blair frowned at the couple before leading Eliza away downstairs.

"Fuck" Dan moaned sitting up on the side of the bed and grabbing his shirt off the floor and putting it back on.

"Thanks" Serena giggled as Dan gave her her blouse. Serena laughed at Dan's expression grabbing him from behind and pulling him back onto the bed nuzzling into his neck. Dan kissed the top of her head. The scent of Strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils.

"It's not funny Serena" Dan tried to be cross but it made Serena giggle more.

"We are young and in love" Serena giggled into his neck.

"We are a married couple. It's what they do" Serena laughed again.

"Yeah but being caught in the midst of having sex by Blair Waldorf" Dan scoffed. Serena kissed his neck gently.

"Yeah but I think getting caught by our daughters is worse"

"Yeah but they are too young to understand. Does it not bother you? Blair seeing us like that"

Serena shrugged casually "Not really. I guess me; Blair, Chuck and Nate have always been open and honest with each other about sex. Our parents never really gave us the 'talk' so we used to talk to each other about it and learn that way. I mean remember who Blair is dating as well. I did used to live with chuck; I've heard and seen things that I seriously didn't want to. Plus I've been with Nate so I know I can be honest about sex with him and Blair has slept with them both so we can all talk to each other comfortably about sex" Serena glanced at Dan who had his eyebrows raised.

"Please Serena. Do not remember Nate Archibald and his sex life, keeping in mind who he is currently dating" Dan grimaced thinking about his little sister.

"Oh he has never told me stuff about him and jenny. He has only ever come to me for advice" Serena laughed at Dan's horrified expression.

"Advice! Advice on what?" Dan exclaimed.

"Dan, I don't think you really want to know" Serena looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Just tell me Serena" He sighed.

"Well… He came to me on advice about their first time together. Nate wasn't worried about himself just that it was going to be her first time. Don't worry though he looked after her and waited till she was ready. Which was longer than what we waited I must add. But he did wait till she was ready just like another gentleman I know" Serena kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well as long as she didn't get rushed into anything that she wasn't ready for, that's fine. I know how it feels to get your virginity stolen before your ready" Dan aimed at Serena nudging her. Serena playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut up! I don't recall you protesting that night"

"I was joking Serena. That night was one of the best nights of my life. I wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone but you" Dan kissed the side of Serena's head.

"I'm glad I was there to share it with you"

"SERENA!" Blair shouted up the stairs. Serena groaned into Dan's chest hugging him tighter.

"Serena get down here now. I mean it, your daughter has just spat up on me" Serena sighed heaving herself off the bed.

"We best go down and see plus you need to be leaving to pick jenny up in like 10 minutes" Serena turned around pulling Dan off the bed, dragging him downstairs hand in hand.

* * *

**Im not quite sure where i am going with this, but if you have ideas please review and help me, I would be ever so grateful**

**Please Review**

I hope everyone is having a good Christmas holidays :)

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	2. Chapter 2

"Promise me you will be a good girl for daddy okay?" Serena was crouched down in the parking Lott at Eliza's level starring into her big blue eyes.

"I promise mommy" Eliza looked at Serena innocently.

"Well you best be. I'm going to miss you" Serena pulled the little girl into her arms and began kissing her all over her face.

"I'm going to miss you too mommy" Eliza said squirming in Serena's arms. Serena laughed at her daughter before standing up straight and taking Eliza's hand in her own. Serena stared smiling at Dan who is leaning against their black Audi q7. It was Dan's special present for himself after his book reached New York Times best seller. Dan had wanted to buy an Audi TT sport or a BMW z4, a little sport number that he could whip around in. Serena succeeded after quite a lot of effort to persuade him into buying a car more suitable for the family which of course could have a bit of speed in and the q7 is what they got. Dan was holding a 5 month old Liellah who was sucking intensively on a pacifier. Serena grinned at Dan before walking forward and hugging him. The four of them stood their hugging for what seemed like ages. Serena tilted her head up and captured Dan's lips in her own. Dan smiled pulling away.

"We really need to go now Serena" Dan mumbled.

"I know you do, I just don't want you to go" Serena clung to Eliza tighter.

"You will have so much fun with the fashion shoot and doing things with Blair that you won't miss us that much. We will be back in 7 days okay. I love you Serena." Dan kissed Serena again, this kiss lasting a bit longer. Dan pulled away looking at Serena's pouting face.

"I love you too Dan" She pecked him on the lips. "And I love you too" Serena kissed Eliza on her forehead. "And I love you too" Serena took Liellah out of Dan's arms and gave her baby girl a kiss on her cheek.

"Well come on then Eliza, lets get you in the car" Dan bent down picking up the little girl. Serena smiled kissing Eliza on the head just before Dan strapped her in. Serena walked around the other side of the car strapped Liellah into her seat.

"Okay mommy is going to miss you loads and loads" Serena cooed to the brown eyed, blond haired beauty.

"I love you baby" Serena smiled tickling and kissing their youngest daughter. In the 5 months of Liellah's life, Serena had never been away from Liellah more than 24 hours. It pained the young mother to be away from her children. She had only ever left Eliza 3 days while she was in hospital with Liellah. She was going to miss her girls so much. Serena gave Liellah one more kiss before shutting the car door. Serena walked around the other side where Dan had just stepped back from strapping Eliza in her car seat. He moved out the way for Serena.

"I'm going too miss you so much Pippy" Serena smiled. Only Serena and Dan called Eliza Pip or Pippy. It was their little nickname for the child when Serena was pregnant with Eliza. The name had sort of stuck with Eliza since she was born.

"I love you darling; I want to speak to you everyday so I can hear about what a fun time you're having, okay?" Serena asked.

"Okay, I love you too mommy" Eliza placed her hands on Serena's face and kissed her mothers nose. Serena began smothering Eliza with kisses while the little girl squirmed and giggled.

"Stop mommy, stop" Eliza giggled. Serena laughed moving back from Eliza.

"Okay I will stop. Right you need to go now. Love you" Serena bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too mommy" Eliza grinned as Serena shut the car door.

Dan had his hand on the small of Serena's back as she turned round to face him. He put his hands on her hips while she wrapped her lean arms around his neck.

"I really am going to miss you, you know" Serena sighed.

"I know I will miss you too" Dan lent down to kiss Serena. She pulled away staring into his big brown eyes. She placed a petite hand on Dan's stubbly cheek and softly stroked it.

"Promise to ring me every day, twice a day and to ring me when you get there" Dan laughed at Serena.

"I promise to ring you every day and when I get there" Serena lent on Dan's chest while they hugged for a couple of minutes.

"I need to go Serena, I love you and I will see you on Christmas eve" Dan kissed Serena sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too Dan. Look after our babies"

"Of course I will Serena" Serena pulled Dan's head towards hers, their lips joining, kissing lovingly. Dan broke the kiss and gave her a sweet peck on her forehead. Serena clung to Dan and hugged him tightly before letting him go. Dan climbed into the car and started the engine. He wound down his window.

"Are you sure you have everything Dan?" Dan nodded.

"Okay, well see you" Serena lent in the car window and gave Dan one last kiss.

"I love you girls" Serena called to the back of the car.

"I love you Dan"

"Love you too Serena" Dan blew Serena a kiss before pulling away. Serena waved to Eliza until they were out of sight. Serena wrapped her arms around her body and stood on the sidewalk, turning in and going upstairs to see her best friend Blair Waldorf.

* * *

Serena spent the next 7 days missing Dan and the girls. Serena moped around the apartment waiting for Dan to call. Working for Blairs fashion shoot had only lasted 2 days. Serena was so bored after that. Sure Lily had made Serena spend time going to various society dinners and lunches but nothing could stop Serena missing Dan and her daughters. Serena had contemplated going to Hudson to see Dan and the girls a million times but she knew that her and Dan needed some time apart. They were with each other 24/7 and they needed space sometimes. But boy oh boy did she miss him. It was Christmas Eve, Serena and Dan's special day. Dan had rang Serena telling her that they should be home at around 5. Serena couldn't wait to see Eliza and Liellah. She had spoken to Eliza everyday, the little 3 year old told Serena every little detail about her stay with her _'Nal'. _Serena loved hearing Eliza talk about what she was doing. She was definitely a rambler like Dan.

"Serena, are you still coming over tomorrow?" Blair asked bouncing a 1 year old Zach on her hip. Dorota was stood behind Blair holding Jake.

"Yeah sure"

Serena was set to be spending Christmas day with the Bass's, Waldorfs & Archibald's. Since Eliza was born every year Serena spent Christmas with everybody. The first year Lily had invited Eleanor & Cyrus, Dorota & Vanya, Ann & Nate, Rufus & Jenny, CeCe, Chuck & Blair and Serena, Dan & Eliza. She wanted to have a big family experience for Eliza's first Christmas. Altogether there were 18 of them and since it had been such a huge success they had decided to spend Christmas like that every year. The year after that Eleanor had hosted the day and then Lily had decided to do the Christmas the year after. This year was Blair's turn. She had organised some big elaborate dinner for everyone. This year there was 24 people eating dinner and then Vanessa, Adam and Ava were coming round at about 6ish. Serena was pretty happy to spend the holidays with the people she loved. When Serena was a child, Christmases were usually spent her, her mom and Eric. Occasionally Cece would come into town or they would spend it with one of Lily's husbands. Christmas never seemed that big a deal to Serena no matter how much she loved it. In her house it was always about the material things and she never experienced a Christmas just filled with love until she met Dan. Since then all her Christmases were about love and the material things she received just seemed unimportant. It was the people sitting in the room with her that made her love Christmas.

"So what time is Humphrey coming back with the girls?" Blair plopped herself on the sofa opposite Serena and sat Zach down on his play mat. Dorota did the same with Jake and the boys sat happily playing. They looked exactly like Chuck Bass now, which made Blair green with envy. She had always wanted her children to look spitting image of her. Both twins had Blair's eyes and that was the only visible feature on their faces.

"He said he's going to be back at around 5" Serena sighed glancing at the clock. It was only 1.30pm; she still had 3 hours & 30 minutes left.

"Well it's a good job, I haven't seen you look this miserable since you and Dan broke up" Blair

Glanced at her best friend.

"Well you would feel exactly the same if you was separated from Chuck and the twins for a week. I haven't seen Dan or the girls in over a week. Sure it's been nice having some peace and quite and time to myself but I just want them back. I would definitely trade it for them to come home. And I mean its Christmas time, its mine and Dan's favourite holiday and its been so lonely being in the apartment alone and seeing the Christmas tree in the living room, and having to go out and buy presents for them and they aren't even here to enjoy this time with me" Serena sighed slumping into the sofa.

" I don't see why you didn't just go to Hudson with them in the first place, or why you even let them go for that long" Blair frowned.

"Dan hardly ever gets to see his mom and when he does it's only for the day. I think the last time he seen her was when Liellah was a couple of weeks old and she came over for 2 days before she had to head back to Hudson. The girls hardly know their grandma and I don't want that. And plus it's good for a couple to have sometime apart now and then. It keeps us healthy you know.

We have been together constantly for the past 3 years. The only time we really had time apart was when Dan went on his book tour for a month and that was only a couple of days on and off. We didn't see each other as much when we were in college. But since Dan had his book published he works from home continuously and I'm always there now looking after the girls. The only time now when we are apart is when I am doing photography or modelling I am only gone for a couple of hours at the most, so basically every day we are together. And it makes me appreciate him more when he's not around. Even if I do miss him so much"

"True and I get to see you a lot more now that Humphrey is away and you don't have the girls it's easier for you to get out. I have to admit I hate it when Chuck goes away for business trips but at least I have Jake & Zach with me still, you have no one"

"Way to rub it in B" Serena laughed at her best friend.

Blair glanced at the clock nervously. Blair's phone went off just as she did and she picked it up to read it.

'_Hey, everything is set up now_

_Thanks for keeping Serena busy_

_I owe you big time_

_She can come home now_

_See you tomorrow_

_- Dan'_

Blair smirked at the message.

"S, I'm sorry to have to do this but umm… Chuck is leaving work early and we have something really special planned. You know how I get near Christmas and he always has the perfect package waiting for me so yeah… you can stop by later but I don't know how long me and Chuck are going to be" Blair grinned.

"Thanks B, Just what I needed the image of you and Chuck having sex. Its fine, I think I am going to head home anyway. Dan will be home in a couple of hours and I have something planned for him" Serena grinned pulling herself of the sofa and grabbing her jacket and handbag.

"Okay well I will ring you later. Bye S" Blair stood up and hugged Serena

"Yeah see you tomorrow B" Serena bent down and kissed each one of her godson's heads.

"Bye S" Blair called as Serena reached the elevator.

* * *

Serena took the long was home. She didn't want to rush back to her empty apartment. Christmas was a time meant to be spent with family and Serena was missing hers. Her mom and Bart had been busy with society dinners and meetings all week. Eric was making his way back from brown today so he could spend Christmas with the family and Dan was in Hudson with Eliza and Liellah. The only family that had been available all week was Chuck and he was busy with his own family. Serena sighed entering her building.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Humphrey" Jasper the door man greeted her.

"Good afternoon Jasper" Serena grinned. She loved being called Mrs Humphrey, which rarely happened. For work she had kept her maiden name, it was just easier that way. All her friends still called her Van der Woodsen. It was only really for doctors and things to do with the bank that had Serena Humphrey on them. But when people called her it, it just seemed perfect, like it was meant to be her name. Serena smiled pressing the button for the top floor.

The elevator door opened and Serena stepped out into her empty loft. She placed her coat, shoes and bag in the closet before padding into the kitchen. She switched on the light and sauntered over to fridge to pull out some vitamin water turning around, Serena screamed. She spotted a dark figure standing by the Christmas tree. She looked again and realised it was Dan with Eliza and Liellah. Serena grinned, screaming again. Dan chuckled at Serena.

"Dan" Serena smiled. She ran out the kitchen to be met by a smiling Eliza.

"Mommy" The little girl ran towards Serena, Serena bent down and swooped up the little girl and began smothering with kisses.

"I have missed you so much, but I bet you were having an amazing time without your poor old mommy" Serena laughed kissing the blue eyed angel.

"I missed you too" Eliza laughed her Serena laugh. Dan walked over to Serena and wrapped his arms around Serena.

"Oh so you haven't missed us then" Dan glanced down at Liellah in his arms and kissed Serena on the forehead.

"Oh of course I've missed Liellah too" Serena grinned placing Eliza on the floor and taking Liellah from Dan's arms. She held on to Eliza's hand, smiling wildly at her girls.

"Well I never Mrs Humphrey" Dan joked feeling hurt. Serena laughed into Liellah soft blonde hair kissing it extremely.

"Of course I missed you Dan, I have missed you so much" Serena lent up to capture his lips in her own. It was only a short kiss but it made Serena realise just how much she had missed Dan.

"I'm glad to be home" Dan smiled kissing Serena on top of her head.

"I'm glad your home. Though I wasn't expecting you to be home so early, I had a special surprise for you but your going to have to wait till later now" Serena smirked.

"Oh really and what would that surprise be?" Dan raised his eyebrow.

"Well let's just say it involved a trip to Victoria's secret and Godvia" Serena purred into his ear.

"Wow, well I think I am definitely going to enjoy my surprise and hopefully you will enjoy yours too" Dan grinned at his sexy 21 year old wife.

" Well I do like surprises and if mine is good enough, yours will definitely be worth your while" Serena played winking at Dan shaking her bum as walked over to the couch with her girls.

* * *

**I am going to try and update sooner. Its just i have had a lot of school work to do.**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena sauntered downstairs in her Burberry trench coat and heels. Dan was sat on the sofa reading some book.

"Hi" Serena was lent against the banister. Her trench coat, which ended half way up her thigh, was showing Dan just the write amount of cleavage and where her stockings ended and her flesh started.

"Oh...umm wow" Dan was speechless. Serena was so unbelievably sexy. Her long blonde lock flowed freely, framing her face.

Serena sauntered towards Dan and straddled his lap. She began to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck. Dan placed his hands on her stockings, running his finger along the lace on her thigh.

"Are the girls asleep?" he murmured into her neck.

"Yep, I read Eliza jack in the beanstalk and she nodded right off" Serena lent down and pressed her lips on Dan's neck. Dan ran his hand up along Serena's thigh. She began to undo her coat revealing her floral jacquard slip. Dan sucked in a breath as his eyes wandered over Serena's ample breast. Dan shut his eyes trying to calm himself down.

"Mhmm Serena we can't do this now" Serena looked up through her thick black eyelashes.

"Why not?" she raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Because we will get too distracted and then we will ruin my surprise, so lets wait and then we can enjoy this later" Dan smiled sweetly at Serena.

"Well your surprise best be worth the wait" Serena slid off Dan's lap and sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder. Dan kissed her forehead and began playing with her hair.

"It will be don't worry" Dan murmured. As the elevator door opened.

"Who's that?" Serena sat up rearranging her hair and covering herself up.

"Hey Serena, Dan" Eric grinned dropping his bags by the cupboard.

"OH MY GOD E! What are you doing here" Serena jumped up from the sofa and hugged her little brother, who she hadn't seen since September.

"Well I am here to help out my dear brother in law and to look after my gorgeous nieces" Eric grinned looking at Dan as Serena turned looking at her husband confused.

"Come on Serena" Dan stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door.

"Dan wait… what's going on?" Serena dug her heels into the carpet trying to stop Dan.

"Come Serena, it's a surprise." Dan opened the cupboard placing Eric's bag in there and grabbing his shoes, coat and a scarf.

"But Dan, its Christmas eve. Our first Christmas with Liellah, we can't leave the girls. We have to be here for when they wake up" Dan stood up from the tying his laces and took Serena's hands.

"We will be back before the girls wake up don't worry" Serena sighed trusting Dan.

"Okay" Dan grinned.

"Thanks Eric" He called back into the house pulling Serena into the elevator.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside Rufus's gallery and Dan paid the driver and helped Serena out. He had blindfolded her with the scarf once they had got into the taxi. Dan unlocked the door and pulled Serena through the doors.

"Dan I'm really nervous. Where are we?" Dan let go of Serena's hands and turned on all the equipment and lights.

"You will find out in good time. Just don't move" Dan laughed as Serena squeaked in fear.

"Its okay your fine" Dan stood behind Serena and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Serena" Dan undid the blindfold and let it fall in front of Serena.

Serena gasped at the site in front of her. Dan had set up the gallery exactly the same as what she had 4 Christmases ago. Everything was perfect. To the snowfall projection, to the snowflakes stuck on the door. Everything was exactly the same. Serena knew this must of taken Dan ages.

"Oh my god Dan" Serena turned looking into his deep brown eyes which mirrored the same amount of love hers did.

"I can't believe you did this for me"

"Well I just wanted to do something special" Dan led Serena over to the mattress in the middle of the floor and sat down.

"This isn't your only present, this is just a little pre present" Dan grinned at Serena.

"Thank you, so much. This means a lot. This is definitely the best Christmas present" Serena lent forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh so you don't want your other presents then?" Dan laughed pulling back from Serena and seeing her pouting face.

"Of course I do"

"Merry Christmas Serena" Dan handed Serena an envelope. Serena looked down hoping it was another story. She opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets.

"Paris?" Serena turned smiling at Dan.

"Yeah, we never got a proper honeymoon because we had to get back to Eliza. We only had 2 nights in a hotel to just spend time together but I thought we could go and you could spend as much money as you want on clothes and shoes and handbags. I know how much you love Paris"

"I can't believe you Dan. You just keep on surprising me. Even though I did think you wrote me another story"

Dan laughed "Wow you're a bit greedy, isn't one best selling book about you enough"

"I can't help but love your stories. I love everything you have done for me Dan. I love this room. The tickets. Thank you for doing this for me. I love you Dan"

"Well it's more for both of us. We have been pretty busy lately and we don't get that much alone time. And I just wanted us to feel 17 again. I wanted to take us back to the night when I realised that me and you were forever. I don't want us to have any worries tonight and I want us to just be able to enjoy ourselves and feel like teenagers again. So tonight you and I are just Serena and Dan. Not mommy and daddy or man and wife. Just high school teenagers again, who are madly in love" Dan smiled softly.

"Well I guess its time for you to unwrap your present then" Serena grinned seductively, pulling Dan's collar towards her and kissing him passionately as she lent back against the bed.

* * *

Serena and Dan walked into their home together, hand in hand. They were grinning wildly. Last night was perfect. It was all about them and just enjoying each others company. Serena woke up at 5.30 and decided to wake Dan up so they could go home to their daughters. Eric was passed out on the sofa snoring lightly. The Moses basket from Dan and Serena's room was downstairs next to Eric. Serena led Dan over the basket to look over her sleeping daughter. Serena hugged Dan tightly around the waist. "Shall we take her upstairs and we can sleep until they wake up" Serena glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah come on" Dan gently picked up the Moses basket while Serena draped a blanket over her little brother. Serena opened the stair gate and helped Dan carry Liellah up the stairs without trying to wake her.

Dan placed the starry eyed Winnie the pooh Moses basket on the rocking stand on Serena's side of the bed. Serena sat down on the bed and began to rock Liellah back to sleep after she started stirring. Dan sat next to Serena and wrapped his arm around her waist. Both of them staring at their little girl in silence. The little girls brown eyes fluttered open and she let out a small moan. Serena instantly went into mommy mode.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh shhh baby" Serena moved forward and gently stroked Liellah face, running her finger over Liellah eyelid sending the little girl back into a deep slumber.

Dan loved watching Serena with the girls. She was a perfect mother. Nothing like her mother which she feared she would turn out like. She was devoted to her little angels and Dan knew she would sacrifice anything for them. She had sacrificed a lot for Dan and the girls and he appreciated it so much.

"Come on lets get into bed" Dan kissed Serena on the side of her forehead. He could tell she was sleepy. Dan grabbed one of his t-shirts out of the draw and threw it to her and grabbed her pyjamas bottoms for bed.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.**

**There are going to be more surprises for serena and dan.**

**I Hope you enjoy**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


End file.
